youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Will Harper
Speedy (real name Roy Harper) is the former sidekick of Green Arrow. Personality Speedy is a short tempered and fiery teenager. He always sees himself as Green Arrow's partner and detests being called a sidekick. Out of the four teenage pupils Speedy is the most brash and outspoken who demands respect. He is also shown to be extremely impatient and gives little thought to the consequences of his actions. Appearance Speedy's costume resembles his original design from the comics. A yellow sixteenth century hat complete with the feather, yellow gloves, boots, belt and a red suit. History Early Life Speedy joined Green Arrow less than four years prior to taking a "tour" of the Hall of Justice. Present He quickly came to see himself as Green Arrow's partner rather than a mere sidekick. When the day came for the four pupils to take there first step into becoming full fledged members of the Justice League, Speedy became infuriated when it turned out to be little more than a 'glorified backstage pass'. He revealed that Green Arrow had told him all about the League's real base, the Watchtower and tried to get the others to see his point of view. When this failed Speedy quit, throwing down his hat and walking out of the Hall of Justice to become his own man.Episode 101, "Independence Day Part 1" He subsequently returned to Star City and continued fighting criminals on his own (and without his hat). However, some criminals, such as Brick, continued to believe that he still worked for Green Arrow, even telling Speedy that "Green Arrow shouldn't send boys to do a man's job". When Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash came to try to convince him to join Young Justice, he refused, claiming that the team was a joke and a means by which the Justice League could keep the sidekicks busy and "in their place".Episode 103, "Welcome to Happy Harbor" Powers & Abilities Like his former mentor, Green Arrow, Speedy is a master with a bow and arrow. * Expert Marksman: With an archer's main weapon being the bow and arrow, the aim of the marksman can mean the difference between life and death. Speedy is a highly skilled marksman as can be seen in his battle with Icicle. * Hand to Hand Combat: Green Arrow undoubtedly trained Speedy in the basics of hand to hand combat should his bow ever fail him. Equipment Speedy utilizes many types of trick arrows much like his mentor Green Arrow. He has been shown using arrows that can "punch" an opponent, arrows that explode on contact, and arrows that can release a high-density polyurethane foam to engulf and incapacitate enemies. Relationships Green Arrow Green Arrow was Speedy's mentor and who he apparently had a large amount of respect for although he looked at him as a partner rather than a sidekick. Green Arrow apparently returned his respect and was the only one of the four mentors who actually thought that his pupil might be ready to join the League. References Category:Hero Category:Characters